


Prompts and Snippets

by Mighty_Huntress



Category: Original Work, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, Longing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, implied panic attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Huntress/pseuds/Mighty_Huntress
Summary: Prompt fills and short snippets that aren't long enough to warrant their own story.  Mostly from Tumblr.





	1. 0:  Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

  * 0:  Table of Contents.  You are here.
  * 1:  Platonic Soulmates.  "A soulmate AU where you have a black stain where your soulmate is supposed to touch you for the first time and it turns to millions of colors once they do."  Original fic.  POV second-person.  Fluff.  No warnings apply  No romantic implications.
  * 2:  No They Don't.  "You just have to accept the fact: horror movies require cuddling."  Sanders Sides.  POV Roman, third-person.  Angst.  Misunderstandings, arguing, and implied panic attack.  Implied romantic feelings from Roman.
  * 3:  Couch Monster.  "Move a little to the left, I’m falling off the couch."  Sanders Sides.  POV third-person.  Fluff.  No warnings apply.  Implied established LAMP relationship.
  * 4:  The Teasing.  “Already?  Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"  Sanders Sides.  POV Virgil, third-person.  Somewhat steamy.  Heavy petting, mention of explicit sexual contact.  Established (and kinky) Prinxiety relationship.
  * 5:  Survival.  “Don’t die on me–Please”  Sanders Sides.  POV third-person.  Hurt No-Comfort.  Major character death, blood mention.  Established LAMP relationship.
  * 6:  Loss.  "I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.”  Sanders Sides.  POV Roman, third-person.  Hurt/comfort (offscreen hurt, onscreen comfort).  Offscreen nightmares.  Royality relationship, can be seen as either romantic or platonic.
  * 7:  Homeward Promises.  "Can we cuddle?" and "It's lonely here without you."  Sander Sides.  POV third-person.  Fluff.  Longing, more pet names than you can shake a stick at.  Established Royality relationship.
  * 8:  Colorful Kitten.  “I promise not to hurt you unless you ask me too.” and “That’s a good color for you.”  Sanders Sides.  POV ~~Virgil~~ Anxiety, third-person.  Very steamy.  Spanking, _heavily_ implied sub-space, hair-pulling.  Established (and kinky) Moxiety relationship.



**End of Table**


	2. 1:  Platonic Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulmate AU where you have a black stain where your soulmate is supposed to touch you for the first time and it turns to millions of colors once they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to inspiring post: https://sassy-in-glasses.tumblr.com/post/172718106782/toujours-fidele-pclygcn-the-broadway-anon

You’re confused when your mark comes in.  Soul-stain across a cheek, yeah, okay; not exactly _common_ , and nobody wants to think about their soulmate’s first touch being a slap, but not unheard of.  But who ever heard of having soul-stain on cheek and arms and stripes across your back, palm of one hand and sliding down your neck, heck basically your entire chest is all soul-stained!

 _How could just one simple touch_ , you think incredulously toward the mirror, _be so big?_

Years later, your best friend steps off the plane, dark soul-stain taking up half their face but still smaller than their tired smile.  You have thousands of hours of laughter and tears between you, each text message treasured just as much as the occasional picture and rare video-call, but this is the first time you’ve truly met face-to-face.

The first thing you do is sweep each other into a hug.

The kaleidoscope of color now sparkling at you from their cheek ( _and arms and back and palm and chest_ ) is beautiful, but their presence is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch my burst-blogging over on http://mira-jadeamethyst.tumblr.com/


	3. 2:  No They Don't.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You just have to accept the fact: horror movies require cuddling."

Roman runs a hand through his perfect hair in frustrated confusion.  “Virgil, it’s a simple fact of life!  Horror movies _require_ cuddling, that’s all there is to it!   _Why_ are you acting like this is a surprise to you?”

Virgil hunches his shoulders and scowls.  

“If it were a fact of life, Prince Charmless, where was all this ‘cuddling’ when I marathoned these two weeks ago?”  Without waiting for an answer, he continues mockingly, “That’s right, _nowhere_.  Cuddling is _not_ required.  If you need a living teddy bear to deal with a little horror, go ask Pat to watch ‘em wi–wait, no, nevermind, stupid idea.  Don’t do that, he’ll cry.  …Ugh.  Whatever.  Watch them or don’t, I don’t care.  Still don’t know why you asked _me_  of all people to watch with you…”

Roman frowns as Virgil starts to leave.  “…Is it really so hard to believe I want to cuddle with _you_?”

He freezes in the doorway, heart pounding in his throat, eyes wide and back stiff as a board.   _What-  Why-  I don’t-  He doesn’t-  This doesn’t- **What?**  Can’t breathe, why would he say that?  Why, why, why, why, why, wh-_  “Verge?  Hey, Panic-more!  Are you alright?!”

With a hiss, he breathes in and coughs.  “Fine.  I’m- I’m fine.”

Hesitantly, Roman lays a gentle hand on his back and says, “You don’t look fine.  You look the way I feel after three rounds with a dragonwitch.  What troubles you, my frie- ally?”

Virgil snaps.

Whirling around and roughly pushing Roman’s arm away from him, he _hisses_ at him.  Glaring through narrowed eyes, leaning away and wrapping his arms around himself, he says harshly, “ _That!_   _That_ right there!   _That’s_ what’s wrong!”

Roman reels back.  “W-what?  Virgil, I-”

“ _Stop acting like you care!_  Just _stop!_   I _know_ you don’t, you never have before!  You think I really believed what you said in my room?  Yeah, fine, I get it, I’m important to keeping Thomas safe.  I’m not gonna leave again.   _You don’t have to pretend to be nice anymore!_  At least when you _showed_ you hate me, you were being _honest_ about it!”

_Dead. Silence._

Without another word, Virgil turns on his heel and bolts for his room, leaving Roman behind, stunned, confused, and a little heartbroken.   _Oh Virgil_ … he thinks, feeling far more helpless than he ever has.  This is no mere dragonwitch he can kill with the right stroke, no foe he can simply swing a sword at and defeat.  He absently rubs at his chest, trying and failing to soothe an ache no hand can touch.

_What have I done to you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch my burst-blogging over on http://mira-jadeamethyst.tumblr.com/


	4. 3:  Couch Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Move a little to the left, I’m falling off the couch."

Logan is usually the easiest Side to predict.  Being _Logic_ , he tends to follow logical paths, prefers logical routines to spontaneity, and dislikes logical faults.  However, he occasionally does something… unexpected.  For example, becoming an absolute _cuddle monster_ the moment he falls asleep.  And he can sleep _anywhere_.

Such as on top of one of the three of them.  Particularly during movie night.

It’s Roman’s turn to be trapped in an octopus cuddle, which, in addition to giving him a warm and snuggly sleeping partner, gets him out of clean-up duty.  As the credits roll, Virgil flicks off the movie and starts moving dishes to the kitchen; Patton fluffs a couple pillows and expertly creates a blanket nest at the perfect range for Roman to play with his hair.  There’s just one, teensy tiny problem…

He’s falling off the couch.

“Logan-darling…”  Nothing.  “Logan, wake up for a moment, my love.”  Logan wrinkles his nose and huffs at him without opening his eyes.  “Come, my enigma, move over a little; I have no wish to be removed from your arms by cruel gravity.”

Logan grumbles wordlessly, but otherwise doesn’t so much as twitch.

After a couple minutes of fruitless attempts to get Logan to _move already_ , it happens.  Roman slips off the edge of the couch.  He lands on Patton, who yelps loudly in surprise, bringing Virgil sprinting into the room and startling Logan awake.  Well… _kind of_ awake.

“Mmmm… Suuuun, come back…” he slurs.

It takes them ten minutes to settle down enough for sleep again.  The blanket nest is recreated, a sleepily confused Logan is plopped in the center, and Virgil completes his pre-sleep check of the locks.  Within moments, they’re a tangled mess of limbs, no way of knowing where one Side ends and the others begin.

They drift off one by one to gentle snoring and the soft sound of rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch my burst-blogging over on http://mira-jadeamethyst.tumblr.com/


	5. 4:  The Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at what came before "Tease At Your Own Risk".

Peering cautiously around the corner, Virgil breathes a sigh of relief when he sees the kitchen is empty.  Roman has been teasing him for a  _week_ , and though he’s been enjoying it a lot, right now he just wants a _sandwich_ , not to get _jumped_.

So, of course, he gets jumped.

A light tap to his shoulder is all the warning he gets before he’s spun around and pressed up against the wall, hot hands on his waist and hotter lips against his own.  A firm thigh nudges its way between his own, making him gasp and break the kiss, tilting his head back to hit the wall.  He rocks forward, clutching Roman’s shoulders to steady himself, hissing when one of his little _brat’s_ hands rubs him through his jeans.

“Already?  Do I really have that much of an effect on you, my star?”

Roman grins at him, kisses him until he can barely breathe, and… lets go.  Virgil props himself up with the wall, panting and glaring at Roman’s back as he practically skips away, skirt bouncing with every step and evidently _very_ pleased with himself.

_You know what, Pretty Boy?  You’re gonna regret that, ‘cause I’m gonna edge you until you **cry**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to what came later: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887856
> 
> Catch my burst-blogging over on http://mira-jadeamethyst.tumblr.com/


	6. 5:  Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t die on me–Please”

Pale blue snakes its way up Logan’s arms, bright against the cold white of his skin.  He tugs against the ice sticking him to the wall, too scared to stay composed now that it’s reached his shoulders despite all their best efforts.  An hour later, he’s outright sobbing in fear as it spreads up his neck and cradles his jaw, a mockery of one of their hands.  His fingers leave trails of bright red across the crystals.

He screams in fear when it reaches his eyes.  He doesn’t stop until it stops him from breathing at all.

~*~*~

Black cracks rapidly spreading across his face, Virgil stumbles into the room on legs that are falling apart beneath him.  They barely get a chance to see what’s happening before it’s done, barely get a chance to realize they’re going to lose him before they do.

He screams a wordless denial, the loudest noise he’s ever made.  He stops three seconds later when the cracks turn him to dust.

~*~*~

_Red_.  Red on white cloth.  Red on green grass.  Red on everything.  Nothing but _red_.  Red… and begging.  “No… _No!_  No, please, _please_ , you’re all I have left, don’t die on me _please!_  Wake up… _wake up… ROMAN, WAKE UP, PLEASE!_ “  

He screams with his last love’s last breath.  He never stops.

~*~*~

Virgil shattered in seconds.  Roman bled out in minutes.  Logan froze in hours.

Patton survives for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch my burst-blogging over on http://mira-jadeamethyst.tumblr.com/


	7. 6:  Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can’t stand the thought of loosing you.”

He wakes as someone opens his door, his hand already wrapped around the hilt of his dagger and ready to draw, heart pounding and protective instincts in overdrive.  And then his brain catches up.   _Who’s sniffling?_

“Roman?”

“Patton?  What–?”  Confused, Roman releases his dagger and waves his hand, turning on the fairy lights strung up around his room.  Patton is hovering in the doorway, arms wrapped around his middle and tear tracks shining on his face.  Roman immediately opens his arms.  “–nevermind; come here.”

Patton practically dives into his arms, sobbing even before he’s truly held.

It takes an hour and a half of cuddling, six songs hummed under his breath, and two soaked handkerchiefs, but Roman finally manages to mostly calm Patton down.  Still gently rubbing his back, he asks quietly, “Dearheart?  Can you tell me what that was about?”

Patton releases a shaky breath and wipes his eyes.  “…I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”

“…What?  Where in the _green hills of Neverland_ did _that_ come from?”

Patton hugs him harder, ear pressed firmly to his chest.  “A nightmare, I think.  You.. you went out on an adventure, and… a-and… and you…”  He hiccups, tears brimming in his eyes again.  “You di-dn’t come ba-a-ck!”  He buries his face in Roman’s bare shoulder, crying once more.

“Shh, shh, dearheart.  ‘Twas only a nightmare, I promise.  I’m right here, shh…”

In the morning, they’ll have a serious talk about Roman’s adventuring ways, why he does it and what precautions he takes… but that’s for the morning, solid and real.  For now, late at night, where all is hazy and anything can happen, Patton listens to Roman’s soothing heartbeat until he falls into a restless sleep.

And Roman?  He simply holds on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman swears with Disney references, fite me.
> 
> Catch my burst-blogging over on http://mira-jadeamethyst.tumblr.com/


	8. 7:  Homeward Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we cuddle?" and "It's lonely here without you."

Patton sighs, head hanging upside down off the bed and phone pressed firmly to his ear.  “When are you coming home, cupcake?”

“Soon.  I’m sorry, dearheart; negotiations took longer than we expected.”

He frowns.  “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, dearest, we simply ran into an unexpected problem with the trade routes.  Nothing insurmountable, simply long and tiring.  T’was a thorny problem indeed.  I should be back within the week.”  A pause.  “Truthfully, as much as I appreciate my allies, I’m glad I’m going home.  It is.. very lonely here without you.”

He sighs and says quietly,  “I miss you too, Ro’.  Can we cuddle when you get home?”

“Of course, my heart.  I promise.”  And if Roman sounds more relieved than is perhaps quite warranted, neither of them mention it.

~*~*~

Four days later, when he walks in the door at some godawful time of the night, the first thing Roman sees is Patton, fast asleep on the couch as if he’d been watching the door.   _Oh my love; waiting up for me?_   And though Roman is tired, hungry, and covered head to toe in road dust, he smiles, scoops up his heart, and carries them both to bed.

He has a promise to fulfill, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch my burst-blogging over on http://mira-jadeamethyst.tumblr.com/


	9. 8:  Colorful Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I promise not to hurt you unless you ask me too.” and “That’s a good color for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before we knew the Sides' names.

“Pink is a good color for you.”

Anxiety muffles his whine in the bedspread.  Morality chuckles, one hand massaging where he’d just struck.   _Crack!_   Another whine gets caught in his teeth.  Morality leans down and whispers in his ear.  “I can think of a better one.”

He can’t stop the flat-out _moan_  from that.

 _Crack!  Crack-crack!  Crack!_   He gets lost in the irregular rhythm, near breathless from anticipation for each hit.   _Crack!_   His ass is _burning_  and his head is empty and he’s nearly sobbing and he’s too far gone to hear when Morality says, “Color, Kitten?”

He notices when the pain changes, stinging blows traded for gentle rubs, and as he drifts slowly back into his body, he feels the way his ass is burning as Morality presses and kneads at the flesh, grounding him just a little.

He breathes, _in, out, repeat_ , slow and shaky, and this time when Morality speaks, Anxiety can hear him clearly.

“I promised to never hurt you unless you asked me to, Angel.   _Give me a color_.”

“G-green.  Greengreengreen _please_.”

One hand tangles in his hair and his head is yanked back.  He gasps, already sinking away again.  “Good.  Good kitten.”

The blows begin anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch my burst-blogging over on http://mira-jadeamethyst.tumblr.com/


End file.
